


Garlic Cloves In My Soup

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Dinner, Family Dinners, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: Michael comes out to his friends. David loves Michael and reads Shakespeare.





	Garlic Cloves In My Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elliot36 for reading this over and editing the edited.  
> (Lottie and Vince are my OC's. They are figments of my imagination. Lottie is a cheerleader, and Vince is on the football team.)  
> And let the show begin!

Michael had a hunch that Lottie liked him. She clung to him, tried to be alone with him and loved to flirt. But David was the one that owned his heart. But no one can know that.   
~~~   
Lottie got tired of watching Michael be alone. He’s kind, doesn’t throw himself on to anyone. He is reserved in his private life, but still fun to be around. He is a great football player, kind to anyone, and he is very attractive, with his height, muscles and curly hair. One time Lottie noticed he has his left ear pierced.   
“When did you get your ear pierced?” She had asked, leaning in to look.   
“Never.” He said, turning away. Whenever they had interactions like this, Vince always got bright red and fumed.   
~~~  
Vince has been in love with Lottie since the 1st grade when he punched Carl Martins for tugging on her pigtails. She had blushed and kissed his cheek.   
Later on, they became decent friends, and his feelings grew. When he met Michael, he had planned to ask her on a date but ended up making a new friend. He eventually told him about his feelings for the girl. Michael had just encouraged him to ask her out.  
~~~  
David is so in love with Michael, there are no words.   
~~~  
Lottie thought she had a chance with Michael. So she kissed him. He didn’t so much as move. When she realized he wasn’t kissing back, she broke away and cried.   
“I am so embarrassed. I thought you liked me!” She ran.   
“Lottie, wait. I’m sorry.” He yelled. She stopped. “I’m seeing someone else. You are a great person, and you really do deserve the best, but that isn’t me.” He explained. “Vince really likes you. You two are great together.”   
“Oh,” Lottie said. “Can I meet this girl who stole your heart?”   
“Um. First of all. He isn’t a girl.”   
~~~  
“You son of a bitch!” Vince yells. Michael turns around to see Vince brow furrowed, storming at him through the empty locker room.   
“Huh?”   
“You knew I liked Lottie, but you had to go and make her yours with that fucking hair and your stupid smile.”   
“Lottie? That’s what this is about?”   
“Yeah. You two are dating right?” Vince crosses his arms.   
“No. I’m seeing someone else.”   
“Ok… Are you screwing Lottie?”   
“What!?! No! My partner is the only one for me.”   
“So you aren’t a…”  
“GOD! Vince! I am dating someone who I am very much in love with, yes we’ve had sex, and Lottie knows this, now you know this and PLEASE get off my back.”   
“Ok. Fine. Then why did Lottie tell Jenny that you were a beast in bed.” Vince says.   
Because my idiot boyfriend is a punk and a brag.   
“Love you too babe.” Michael hears in his head. He connects the dots.   
“Because my partner tells her things and she decided to tell her friend because she is a gossip.”   
“Who the heck is your ‘partner’?”   
“Does it matter? Lottie and I aren’t dating. Go ask her to go on a date.”   
“I will. But you aren’t getting away that easy. Tell. Me.”   
“Fine. You won’t like it, though.”   
Vince raises an eyebrow.   
“I am not entirely straight- I like girls and boys. My partner is really my boyfriend, and he’s… who he is.” Michael sighs.   
Vince’s eyes go wide. “Y-you’re gay? But-“  
“No. I’m not. I’m attracted to boys and girls, but I’m really attracted to my boyfriend.” Michael smiles, happy to finally, finally say it. Vince turns and runs away. Michael calls after him, but he doesn’t hear.   
~~~  
“Do you think he’s gonna hate me?” Michael asks David, who is reading Romeo and Juliet, again. They’re in Michael’s room, laying on his bed.   
“No. If he does, we’ll eat him.” David turns the page.   
“Please do NOT eat him, even if he does hate me. Scare him, sure. But eat? No.”   
“Fine. You take all the fun out of my life.” David says.  
“I’m pretty sure that is not true, based off of a few nights ago.” Michale smirk, his mind pulling up the memory, practically begging David to see it. David stops reading, and he stops smirking. Michael sits there. A second later David is on top of him, lips and hands in hair and teeth.   
“We’re going to traumatize Sam again.” Michael groans between kisses.   
“Cool. Can’t wait. Now shut up and kiss me.”   
They don’t leave the room for a while.  
~~~  
“Did David do that?” Lottie asks Michael, who has a giant love bite on his collarbone. Michael turns red. He bows his head in embarrassment. Lottie laughs.   
“He really loves to bite. That’s the 6th one I’ve seen since I met you.”   
“You have no idea.” Michael grumbles. She really has no idea how much his vampire boyfriend loves to bite.   
“Where do you think Vince is?” Lottie looks around the crowded cafeteria.   
“I have no idea.” Michael takes a bite of his pizza.   
“Oh, there he is!” Lottie waves frantically across the cafeteria, trying to get his attention. Vince comes over. He smiles.   
“Hey. Can I sit with you?” He motioned towards the empty spot.   
“Of course.” Lottie says. She smiles sweetly. Vince puts his stuff down, along with his tray of food. He looks at Michael, up and down.   
“Dude. What is that on your neck?”   
Michael swallows his food. “Uh… My partner did it?”   
“Shit. You must really love him, to let him do that.” Vince grins. Lottie looks shocked at the exchange.   
“I do.” Michael nods. Vince starts to eat his burger. “So. You’re ok with me not being straight?”   
“Yeah. But I want to meet this “partner/boyfriend.”   
“Fair. Would you both like to come over for dinner?” Michael says. Vince glances at Lottie.   
“Sorry man. But we have a date tonight.”   
“Oh. Wow. Congratulations, guys!” He looks at them both. “I’m happy for you two.”   
“Thanks.” Lottie and Vince say in unison.   
“We can always stop by beforehand. I’ve never really been inside your house.” Lottie says.   
“Ok. Just a warning that my boyfriend can be intimidating, along with his brothers, but they are really cool guys.” Michael gets up to return his tray.   
~~~  
Ding dong.  
“I’ll get it!” Sam cries. He runs to the door, quickly followed by Michael. On the other side are Vince and Lottie.   
“Hi! You guys here for dinner too?” Sam asks.   
“No. They aren’t. They’re just stopping by for a few minutes.” Michael notices Vince holding Lottie’s hand.   
“Yeah. Got tickets to see the new movie.”   
“Oooh. Tell me how it is.”   
“C’mon Sam. Let them in.” Michael rolls his eyes. Sam steps aside. Vince and Lottie walk in.   
“Wow.” Lottie says. “This is where you live?” Vince whistles.   
“Yeah. It’s Grandpa’s house. He’s mostly in his Texas Chainsaw room, but he’ll be out soon.” Sam explains.   
“Texas Chainsaw?” Vince asks Michael.   
“Um. Grandpa is a taxidermist.”  
“Ok. But ew.” Lottie mumbles.   
“Yeah. Liking the dead is a family trait.” Sam mutters. Michael glares at him.   
“Shut up Sam. That’s not even a little bit funny.”   
“What does he mean?” Lottie asks. Vince looks concerned.   
“Not-“  
“Hey! Michael! Gonna stand out in the living room all day or are you gonna help us cook?” A voice from the kitchen yells. Michael sighs and enters the kitchen.   
“C’mon in.” He calls to Vince and Lottie. They follow him into the kitchen to see 4 punk-grunge biker gang guys in aprons, cooking.   
“Guys, this is Vince and Lottie.” He points back and forth. “Vince, Lottie, this is, Paul-“ a taller guy with long blonde hair waves, “Dwayne-“ the dark-haired boy salutes, “Marko-“ he grins and waves, “and my boyfriend David.” The guy with a platinum blonde mullet looks over. He looks them up and down, and walks over.   
“Hi, Lottie. And you must be Vince.” David crosses his arms over his apron.   
“Hi, David.” Lottie smiles.   
“Hey. You hang around at the pier a lot, right?” Vince asks.   
“Yes. We do.” Marko calls out.   
“Shut up, Marko. Can’t you see that Davey is trying to be cool and dramatic.” Paul sneers.   
“I agree…” Dwayne starts. Then they just stop talking by some incredible force.   
“Is there anything I can get you to drink or eat.” David asks politely, ignoring the silence behind him.   
“Oh no. We’re alright.” Lottie says, glancing at Vince. Michael is getting plates out of the cabinet, setting the table. “Do you need any help?”  
“Nah. We’re covered. Lucy should be home from the video store soon.”   
“Your mom works at the video store?”   
“Yes.” Michael says.   
“The one with the owner who went missing? He was pretty cool.” Vince says. David snarls. The tension somehow goes up in the room.   
“Yeah. Mom owns it now.” Michael shrugs.   
“Do you know what happened to him?” Vince asks.   
“No idea.” Michael answers. That was the end of that.   
The sound of tires outside break the silence. A minute later, Lucy walks in, a cake in hand.   
“Hey boys.” She puts the cake down, along with her jacket and keys, noticing Vince and Lottie. “Oh. Hello. You must be Michael’s school friends. Lottie and Vince, right?”  
“Yeah. That’s us.” Vince answers. Lucy shakes his and Lottie’s hands. At that time, dinner is done. They briefly see Sam again, along with Grandpa, who is mumbling about some kind of infestation. The biker gang is teasing each other endlessly.   
Vince and Lottie go to their movie, intrigued and confused by the Emerson clan.   
~fin.~


End file.
